


Si es contigo.

by pigeonv



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonv/pseuds/pigeonv
Summary: Ni mil citas a ciegas hubiesen preparado a Kyungsoo para un matrimonio arreglado, pero todo cambiaría al conocer al príncipe Park Chanyeol; si era con él, la respuesta parecía bastante sencilla.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Si es contigo.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is part of Chansoo Fest Round 1: Lockdown.  
> Plot #130

Alguien tocando la puerta suavemente hizo que Kyungsoo abriera los ojos, era domingo y no tenía ningún pendiente por la mañana, sin embargo, alguien estaba perturbando el día en el que podía dormir hasta tarde. El techo de su habitación estaba apenas iluminado por los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Afuera una típica mañana en el reino iniciaba, con los pájaros cantando mientras se posaban en el alfeizar.

\- Su alteza -la voz de su asistente personal lo sacó de su ensoñación, si Minseok estaba ahí tan temprano en la mañana, seguro era algo urgente-. Perdón por despertarlo, su Majestad la Reina quiere hablar un momento con usted en el _salón azul_.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -Kyungsoo se levantó todavía sintiendo su cuerpo doler por la sesión de equitación del día anterior, sus ojos estaban hinchados, al verse en el espejo se sintió tan desaliñado que estuvo a punto de pedir que le calentaran agua y le ayudaran a darse un baño, después de todo, que su madre lo esperara en el _salón azul_ , le daba a entender que no era algo tan urgente.

\- Cercanas las nueve de la mañana, príncipe Kyungsoo -Minseok se acercó entonces para ayudarle a quitarse la ropa de dormir, al mismo tiempo abrió el cajón para sacar algunos pantalones y una camisa blanca.

\- Te ves apurado porque vaya al encuentro con mi madre, Minseok -su asistente se aclaró la garganta sin responder-. ¿Mi madre está enojada?

\- No, su alteza -Minseok le estaba abrochando los botones con manos hábiles-. La reina está tan feliz que podríamos dar una fiesta en este momento.

\- Entonces no entiendo por qué la prisa, debería de haberme dado un baño antes.

\- Tal vez necesite un largo baño para despejarse después de ver a la reina.

Kyungsoo no dijo nada más, pero en su mente trató de descifrar alguna razón por la que su madre se pondría tan contenta y que eso, a su vez, pudiese ser una fuente de estrés para él. No pudo pensar en nada por el momento, se sentó en la cama para que Minseok le amarrara las agujetas y se vio una última vez al espejo. Cuando salió de su habitación dos guardias le saludaron tan rectos que parecía que sus ligeras armaduras para el interior del palacio se iban a despegar de sus extremidades. Kyungsoo caminó por el pasillo con los guardias guiándole, a pesar de que conocía el palacio muy bien, Minseok iba un paso atrás suyo. Se toparon con algunas personas de las cocinas que acababan de dejar bocadillos en algún lugar, no era difícil suponer que su madre tendría un banquete en el _salón azul_ si estaba feliz.

El _salón azul_ era una habitación enorme, aunque adentro ni siquiera las paredes eran azules, al principio fue un poco desconcertante crecer en un palacio donde los grandes salones tenían nombres de colores, todos ellos destinados a distintos fines. El _salón azul_ era el salón de relajación, donde su madre se reunía con sus invitados a tomar el té, había reuniones sociales casi todo el tiempo, gente de cuna noble yendo y viniendo, caniches jugando en el corral para que las dueñas pudieran presumirlos.

Esperó no encontrar otra ronda de madres que buscaban casar a sus hijas e hijos, le había dejado en claro a su madre que quería casarse por amor y ella había insistido en que no estaba en una posición en la que se pudiera elegir, debía de haber alguien conveniente para Kyungsoo en alguna parte. Extrañamente, su madre había dejado de organizar reuniones del té con distinguidas familias en busca de una pareja para Kyungsoo desde hace algunos meses. Ahora se sentía algo preocupado, ¿qué si por fin habían regresado las citas a ciegas? No se sentía listo para casarse, sobre todo porque no quería imaginarse tomando el trono todavía, su padre era un rey muy sano y querido por su pueblo, ¿por qué la necesidad de verle casado antes de siquiera heredar la corona?

Su madre siempre decía que el respeto se ganaba con las apariencias, quería que la persona que se casara con Kyungsoo tuviese tiempo para convivir con las personas del reino para ganarse el respeto y el cariño necesario, quería tener todo listo para la inminente toma de la corona, situación inevitable que tendría lugar en un futuro.

Dos guardias estaban postrados en la entrada del _salón azul_ , ambos igual de rígidos que los suyos, le saludaron y luego abrieron las grandes puertas dobles para dejarlo ver algo fascinante e inquietante a la vez; el salón estaba lleno de flores. Grandes ramos, macetas e incluso enredaderas serpenteando por las paredes, ¿cómo es que su madre había convertido en un invernadero el inofensivo _salón azul_?

\- Madre, no sabía que estabas pensando en convertir esto en un jardín bajo el techo -Kyungsoo se acercó sonriente a las rosas y luego a las gerberas, tocó los pétalos de los girasoles más amarillos que había visto jamás-. Es un desperdicio, se marchitarán en cuestión de nada.

\- Veo que te gustaron -Las flores le gustaban, era más que obvio, pero no le parecía práctico que estuvieran encerradas-. Todas son para ti.

\- ¿Qué? -Kyungsoo entonces se acercó a la mesa del té, tan grande como para albergar a ocho personas, se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, encarando a la reina, de pronto confundido por lo dicho.

\- He encontrado a la persona perfecta, hijo -la reina sonrió totalmente satisfecha consigo misma, luego soltó un suspiro de alivio y le indicó a su dama de compañía que podía entregarle a Kyungsoo lo que estaba entre sus manos… una carta, supo cuando la sostuvo entre las suyas.

\- Te he dicho que quiero casarme por amor, madre.

\- Hace unos tres meses recibí una propuesta maravillosa -continuó ella sin prestarle atención a lo que Kyungsoo trataba de decirle por centésima vez en aquel año-. He estado planeando esto, todo de manera cautelosa, para que nada vaya a salir mal.

\- Madre… -La reina agitó sus manos en el aire, se levantó dándole la espalda.

\- Es la unión perfecta Kyungsoo, ambos reinos somos prósperos y tenemos gran historial diplomático -Kyungsoo bajó la vista al sobre entre sus manos, el emblema del reino de la familia Park estaba intacto en cera roja.

Dejó de escuchar a su madre, tratando de recordar el árbol genealógico de la familia Park, si mal no recordaba eran dos hermanos, el mayor de ellos ya casado con una princesa exótica de occidente, eran conocidos por sus uniones estratégicas y sus extensas conexiones. Su madre no se conformaría con menos que con el hermano menor… ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

\- Park Chanyeol -el nombre salió de sus labios sin tomar en cuenta que interrumpiría a su madre en su extenso monologo, la cara de ella se iluminó.

\- ¿Acaso lo conoces? -La vio pasearse un poco entre todas aquellas macetas y floreros, el caniche negro estaba acostado en su mullido cojín siguiéndola con la mirada-. ¿Será que se vieron en algún evento de primavera? Si es así, qué suerte tenemos, me ha parecido que su madre habla tan dulce de él, la boda se llevará a cabo dentro de cuatro meses.

¿Qué estaba escuchando? Kyungsoo aspiró hondo, cerró los ojos. Minseok estaba en lo cierto, necesitaría un gran baño y encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que asimilara lo que su madre le estaba diciendo y descubriera cómo librarse, o no, de aquel matrimonio arreglado.

\- ¿Puedo retirarme, su Majestad? -Kyungsoo se levantó y se acercó a su madre-. Tengo mucho en lo cual pensar después de esta noticia.

\- Puedes irte, hijo -Kyungsoo le besó la frente mientras le apretaba la mano, con una mirada triste le sonrió a su madre, qué difícil era estar enojado con ella cuando sólo quería lo mejor para él-. Pero asegúrate de estar bien para la cena, también tienes que responder la carta que te he dado.

No dijo nada más, salió del _salón azul_ con la cabeza ocupada por todo tipo de pensamientos. Minseok no fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos, jamás se esperó despertar un domingo con la noticia de que, para poder heredar algún día el trono, tendría que casarse con alguien que no conocía de nada y, por si fuera poco, príncipe de un reino tan exótico.

***

Kyungsoo hundió su cabeza por completo en el agua una vez más, cerrando los ojos y tapándose la nariz para evitar que el agua se filtrara por sus fosas nasales. El agua estaba tibia todavía, olía a lavanda y ligeras burbujas surcaban por la superficie. Cuando sacó la cabeza se dio cuenta, por tercera vez en ese largo baño, que no estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Su madre por fin lo había prometido en matrimonio a pesar de sus deseos de mantenerse firme en casarse cuando se enamorara de alguien.

Suspiró echando un vistazo a las velas que estaban encendidas en distintos puntos del baño, dentro tenía las ventanas cerradas y parecía que el alba jamás había llegado, ¿qué hora sería? Tal vez cercano el medio día. Se encogió hasta poder abrazarse las piernas con sus brazos y puso la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

¿Qué debería hacer? En su cabeza tan sólo existían dos posibles opciones; la primera era rechazar el matrimonio arreglado y, la segunda, aceptar el hecho de que estaba comprometido y en cuatro meses se casaría con el hijo menor del reino vecino.

La primera opción sonaba a peligro, tendría que ir en contra de sus padres, quienes no permitirían que el honor de sus palabras terminase en la basura por no aceptar la alianza. La segunda opción sonaba más sensata, después de todo, un matrimonio arreglado era el menor de los problemas que enfrentaría en su vida de príncipe heredero. Aunque tenía que casarse con alguien que había llenado todo un salón del té con flores y plantas de todo tipo, no estaba seguro de qué clase de persona resultaría ser su futuro esposo.

Salió de la tina cubriéndose con una bata de algodón color azul, arrastrando los pies hasta abrir la puerta del baño mientras se secaba con un paño el cabello. Se sentó en su escritorio y observó el sobre de la carta que su madre le había dado. Se secó las manos perfectamente con el paño y rompió el sello de cera rojo, en el interior había una sola hoja, cuando la desdobló se encontró con una caligrafía fluida, pero apelmazada, como si hubieran escrito la carta con sumo cuidado, incluso podría pasar por una escritura nerviosa. Comenzó a leer:

_“Para mi amado, Kyungsoo._

_Espero que esta carta no sea muy precipitada, nuestras madres han estado comunicándose entre ellas por meses, es la primera carta que te escribo directamente y lo hago con mucha confianza porque tu madre ha dicho que estás igual de emocionado que yo por nuestra próxima unión._

_Agradezco que, aun sin conocernos, pongas toda tu confianza en mí, ¿puedo decirte algo? Tal vez no sea lo que te merezcas, pero puedo aprender a hacerte feliz. Cuando recibas esta carta probablemente esté a mitad de mi camino para encontrarme contigo, mañana saldré rumbo a tu reino, pues nuestras madres piensan que debemos de conocernos mejor antes de desposarnos. ¿Podrías esperar un poco más mi llegada?_

_Espero que estés teniendo un día maravilloso y mi noticia sea una grata sorpresa._

_Desde ahora, siempre tuyo, Chanyeol.”_

Kyungsoo suprimió una sonrisa, ¿qué pasaba con este chico? Escribía como si estuviera seguro que, su intrusión en su vida, era casi un milagro. Se leía también como alguien muy confiado. Kyungsoo pareció procesar la última parte de la corta carta hasta ese momento, algunos minutos después, dándose cuenta que la caravana de Chanyeol, llegaría en cualquier momento dentro de las próximas tres semanas. Cerró los ojos nuevamente preguntándose porqué su madre había hecho todo aquello sin avisarle, ya no estaba más sorprendido y, agradeció el hecho, porque no podría soportar más preocupaciones por el resto del día.

Dejó la carta de nuevo sobre el escritorio para dirigirse a su guardarropa y vestirse, no iba a ganar nada haciéndole una escena a su madre, mucho menos ahora que su prometido venía directamente hacia él. Esperaría el inevitable día en el que su futuro esposo bajara de su carruaje y, hasta ese entonces, juzgaría la situación como una realidad.

***

Kyungsoo siguió con su rutina lo más normal que pudo, trató de no pensar que su prometido llegaría en los próximos días, también evitó magistralmente lo más que se permitió a su madre. Fue una semana tan larga asistiendo a su padre en las juntas del consejo y en las audiencias con los habitantes del reino. Ese día, después del último de los campesinos que pedía ayuda para alimentar a su ganado debido a las sequias, se sentó en su lugar como príncipe, al lado de su padre que se levantaba apenas del trono.

\- Te ves cansado, hijo -Kyungsoo sonrió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, en la sala de audiencias todavía se escuchaba el murmullo de los consejeros abandonando su tribuna-. Has estado trabajando sin descanso, nunca te había visto tan interesado en asistir a las audiencias diarias.

\- Creo que imaginarás la razón, padre -el rey soltó una carcajada-. ¿Qué es tan divertido? Aún no puedo ver a mi madre a la cara, me siento tan ansioso.

\- ¿No querrás decir emocionado? -Kyungsoo se levantó también, se pasó la mano por el rostro, dejando ver nuevamente su cansancio-. Incluso a mí me ha parecido la mejor opción, se escucha como un buen muchacho. Tu madre me dijo que es el menor de los hermanos, seguro que es divertido, tú eres alguien serio… necesitas a alguien que te haga pasar días felices, tendrás mucho trabajo todos los días, ¿no crees que es mejor pasar tu vida con quien te haga feliz?

\- ¿Y si yo no puedo hacerlo feliz? -Su padre puso su mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo suavemente, mostrándole todo su apoyo en un simple gesto-. Él parece muy emocionado por casarse conmigo, pero estoy seguro que mi mamá le ha contado algunas cuantas cosas interesantes, incluso pudo haber dicho que estoy emocionado por el matrimonio. ¿Qué si no soy lo que espera?

\- Tendrán algunos meses para conocerse, disfruten de todas las primeras veces que este poco tiempo les dé antes de la boda, todo depende de ambos a partir de este momento.

Kyungsoo sonrió por primera vez en aquella larga semana, sintiéndose un poco más aliviado, le faltaba escuchar la opinión de su padre sobre el asunto, pero había estado demasiado ocupado y tímido como para preguntarle. Su padre tenía razón, tenían un tiempo antes de conocerse, el matrimonio aún estaba en secreto de los dos reinos. La pregunta estaba en el aire, ¿alguno de los dos daría marcha atrás?

***

Fue consciente, de un momento a otro, de que estaba dormitando, era como si un interruptor encendiera de nuevo su sistema nervioso, el olor a cera de sellado y del papel en el que estaba recostado le hicieron recordar que estaba con la cabeza clavada en el escritorio de su sala de estudios. Parpadeó varias veces sintiendo la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana molestándole.

Con la mejilla todavía sobre su palma, suspiró. Se relamió los labios pensando que la caravana de Chanyeol estaba retrasada, otras dos semanas habían pasado y, lo más que habían sabido, era que habían entrado al reino hacía una semana.

\- Debería de haber llegado ya -dijo en medio de su somnolencia, afuera el atardecer pronto se haría presente.

\- ¿Estás esperando a alguien? -La voz desconocida sonaba decepcionada.

Kyungsoo alzó la vista, totalmente sorprendido de tener sentado al otro lado del escritorio a un joven haciendo un ligero puchero, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, ¿quién era y por qué estaba sentado en la misma habitación que él?

¿Acaso los guardias también se habían quedado dormidos de pie en la puerta de su sala de estudios?

\- ¿Quién eres? -Preguntó pasándose la mano por el rostro-. ¿Cómo entraste al palacio?

\- Tu madre me dijo que a veces sueles dormir profundamente, pero no pensé que al grado de no escuchar las campanas que anunciaban mi llegada -el joven sonrió poniendo sus brazos ahora sobre el escritorio, enmarcándose la cara con las palmas de sus manos, parecía estar divertido-. Pensé que me recibirías en cuanto bajara del carruaje, ¿debería de estar molesto por mi futuro esposo; al que le gusta dormir despreocupadamente en su sala de estudios? Si hubieras estado en la puerta sabrías quién soy, es una lástima.

Él siguió quejándose, una ligera rabieta por aquí y otra por allá. Kyungsoo estaba en blanco, no podía creer que no había escuchado las campanas de la torre vigía anunciando la llegada de la caravana. ¿Podría alguien estar jugándole una broma? Observó más de cerca a quien tenía enfrente, la ropa que traía puesta parecía de alta costura, los tonos azules y dorados en la tela eran de primera calidad, colores vibrantes que no reflejaban la luz.

\- Siento mucho no haber causado la primera impresión que se merecía, su alteza -Kyungsoo se levantó de su silla, rodeando el escritorio, Chanyeol lo observó todo el camino con una sonrisa-. Incluso podría hacerle una reverencia de disculpa si lo desea.

\- Eres halagador, Doh Kyungsoo… -Lo vio pensar la propuesta seriamente, sus ojos juguetones encontrándose con los suyos, Chanyeol seguía sentado y tenía que alzar el rostro para poder sostenerle la mirada, Kyungsoo se dio cuenta que era alguien alto, sus piernas se veían inmensas, ¿cuánta diferencia de estatura habría entre ellos?

\- Lo que sea para arreglar lo que le ha molestado -sonrió, si le había gustado su propuesta supuso que un par de palabras más como aquellas le ayudarían a salir de su extraño primer encuentro.

\- No estoy molesto en realidad -dijo Chanyeol aclarándose la garganta-. La verdad es que me parece mejor que nos presentemos de esta manera… aunque tener la mirada de todo el palacio sobre mí cuando me ayudaras a bajar del carruaje hubiese sido fantástico.

\- ¿Ayudarle? -Kyungsoo suprimió una sonrisa, Chanyeol alzó las cejas como para cuestionarle qué es lo que estaba mal en ayudarle en cosas como esas-. Debí de haber estado ahí, lo siento mucho.

\- Debiste. -Chanyeol se levantó de la silla, confirmando las sospechas de Kyungsoo, sí que era más alto que él, caminó hasta los estantes llenos de libros y pasó las yemas de los dedos por los lomos de los mismos-. Puedes hablarme de tú, Kyungsoo; ¿no estamos acaso en el mismo barco a punto de zarpar?

\- Si así lo deseas. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Chanyeol? -Él asintió con la cabeza, tomando un libro entre sus manos, era uno de historia del reino-. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste observándome dormir?

\- Si contesto esa pregunta estaremos a mano, ¿verdad? -Kyungsoo sonrió y el gesto fue correspondido, unos hoyuelos divertidos se abrieron paso por las mejillas de Chanyeol, regresó el libro a su lugar-. Eres muy astuto, debo admitirlo. ¿Podrías no decirle a nadie mi falta de modales?

\- No es algo tan grave, tan sólo te gusta observar extraños mientras duermen.

\- Eso no es cierto -Chanyeol se acercó a Kyungsoo, hasta estar tan cerca que pensó que sus cuerpos se tocarían, ninguno de los dos se movió ni un centímetro, Kyungsoo puso su control en parecer neutral ante la repentina cercanía-. Debo corregirte en eso, no me gusta observar extraños. Cuando llegué y toqué la puerta no respondiste, los guardias me dejaron pasar gracias a tu madre, entonces te vi.

\- ¿Me viste? -Kyungsoo ladeó la cabeza, era obvio que la explicación a medias ni siquiera tenía sentido.

\- Te vi y me pareciste hermoso durmiendo, eso es todo -Kyungsoo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer un poco-. Eres la única persona a la que he observado mientras duerme, ¿te parece justa esa explicación?

No dijo nada, desvió la mirada, visiblemente avergonzado. Podía concluir, por la carta que había leído, que Chanyeol estaba feliz por casarse con él, pero no esperó encontrarse con alguien tan sincero desde el inicio. Tocaron la puerta, Minseok entró haciendo una reverencia a ambos, sin prestar atención a lo cercanos que estaban, les informó que la cena estaba lista.

\- Debes estar hambriento, mi madre seguramente tiene una cena digna de tu bienvenida. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? -Chanyeol alzó las manos y, sin previo aviso, comenzó a arreglar el saco de Kyungsoo que estaba un poco arrugado-. Si estás cansado podría disculparte con mi madre.

\- Qué grosero de mi parte sería no aceptar la primera cena a mi nombre -Chanyeol le sonrió-. Incluso traje algunos de mis dulces favoritos para el postre, les daré instrucciones a mis acompañantes, te veo luego.

Salió de la sala de estudios agitando una mano hacia Minseok quien, a su vez, miró a Kyungsoo cuando el príncipe recién llegado dejó el lugar. Kyungsoo se alzó de hombros, indicándole que ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Su padre tal vez tenía razón, a pesar de que su primer encuentro no había sido lo que esperaba, podría ver como el futuro se extendía frente a él, lleno de experiencias nuevas.

***

La cena estaba siendo, ¿cómo describirlo? Lo más cercano a un festival dentro de casa, la familia de Kyungsoo no era de dar muchas fiestas en el interior del palacio, mientras que la familia de Chanyeol era conocida por ello. Entre los ligeros susurros de su madre y sus damas de compañía, la charla animada entre Minseok y su padre; Chanyeol y Kyungsoo se dedicaron a mirar fijamente al bardo que cantaba una canción sobre las hazañas de su abuelo.

\- Conocer de otros reinos a través de la música es mucho mejor que leerlo en los libros -dijo Chanyeol en voz baja, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Kyungsoo.

\- Es una forma eficiente -dijo tomando entre sus manos la copa plateada llena de vino y tomando tres grandes tragos.

\- Pareciera que estás molesto.

¿Molesto? No, solamente un poco preocupado por no llenar las expectativas del primer encuentro que tuvieron, sentía la necesidad de serle sincero en muchos aspectos, ¿qué era el inicio de una relación si no se empezaba con buena fe?

\- Tengo muchas cosas por las cuales disculparme, príncipe Chanyeol -Kyungsoo se aclaró la garganta, listo para decirle que todo lo que dijo su madre en las cartas, probablemente haya sido una invención, quería empezar desde cero lo que sea que pasaría entre ellos a partir de ese momento, pero no se esperó que Chanyeol hablara primero.

\- No tienes que decir nada -sus miradas se volvieron encontrar, justo cuando el bardo cantaba sobre cómo su abuelo había encontrado el amor en alguien inesperado-. Su majestad la reina se ha tomado la molestia de hablar conmigo de camino a tu sala de estudio, me ha pedido expresamente que cuide de ti… incluso en tus mejores días.

\- Suena como algo que diría mi madre.

\- Vamos -Chanyeol se levantó de su silla, ofreciéndole la mano, Kyungsoo volteó a ver a su alrededor, la atención de todos estaba en las bailarinas que entraban al gran comedor-. No puedo aceptar negativas como respuestas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Mi madre me educó para siempre conseguir lo que quiero -dijo orgulloso con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus hoyuelos-. Y ahora quiero dar un paseo por el jardín con mi futuro esposo, si no te molesta.

Kyungsoo tomó la mano de Chanyeol, esperó que no estuviera húmeda por el sudor, se quedaron de pie un momento, con su mano ligeramente apretada entre la de Chanyeol, dirigió su mirada a la puerta que daba a las cocinas, podrían salir directamente al jardín si cortaban camino por ahí.

\- Vamos, saldremos por aquí.

El cielo aún estaba manchado de naranja y tonos púrpuras, el atardecer todavía no culminaba por completo y ambos caminaban al lado del otro. El olor a rosas y tierra mojada, los sonidos que hacían sus zapatos al caminar sobre los adoquines irregulares y las cigarras ocultas en algún arbusto.

Antes solía tomar muchos paseos por el jardín, eran de sus cosas favoritas para despejar su mente cuando tenía un tiempo libre, pero su madre comenzó a pedirle que llevara a sus diversas citas a recorrerlo… convirtiéndolo en algo que ya no le daba mucha paz. Sin embargo, esa noche se sentía diferente.

Era extraño que lo pensara; no era una simple cita con la que estaba compartiendo un paseo nocturno, sino con su futuro esposo. Ambos estarían felizmente casados dentro de un par de meses, ¿cómo iban a lograr aquello si ni siquiera habían dado el anuncio de compromiso?

\- Puede ser algo precipitado que hablemos de esto el primer día que nos conocemos -empezó Kyungsoo-. ¿Has considerado qué fecha estaría bien para dar el anuncio de compromiso para ambos reinos?

\- El anuncio se hará dentro de una semana, no te preocupes por nada, tengo todo arreglado -Chanyeol se detuvo y le sonrió, nuevamente con esa confianza de quien se sale con la suya siempre, pensó que le molestaría, pero que lo tomara tan desprevenido incluso le gustaba, era un respiro de su cotidianidad.

\- ¿No consideraste que podría cambiar de opinión? -Chanyeol sonrió.

\- Las personas suelen decir que soy irresistible.

\- ¿Por personas te refieres a tu madre? -Chanyeol bufó indignado, había dado en el clavo y eso hizo sonreír a Kyungsoo sin miramientos.

\- Debo confesar que tenía miedo -Kyungsoo alzó la vista nuevamente a Chanyeol, quien lo miraba fijamente y con los labios apretados-. Tenía miedo que en cuanto me vieras quisieras terminar todo, he conocido a muchas personas, ¿sabes? Pero todas ellas siempre me han mirado como si fuera un idiota, una clase de trofeo que llevar a casa, soy el menor de la familia después de todo.

¿Un idiota? Kyungsoo sintió como sus cejas se curvaban, llevaba tan pocas horas de conocerlo y había logrado que su madre aceptara muchas cosas que pensó imposibles, incluso había hecho sonreír a su padre desde el primer momento, Chanyeol era encantador, un genio para tratar con las personas.

Cuando leyó la carta pensó que, a través de toda esa confianza, estaba solamente un niño mimado, sabía que los hijos menores solían crecer con más libertad que los mayores, recibían un trato menos duro, todo porque las expectativas en ellos no eran las más grandes. Ahora se sentía un poco culpable por haber subestimado a Chanyeol, no conocía nada de él y no quería seguir prejuzgándolo.

Kyungsoo encontró formidable el hecho de que Chanyeol estuviera sincerándose con él, lo vio tan cómodo durante toda la cena que no esperó que pudiese sentir angustia en su interior. Ahora que lo pensaba, era él quien había salido de su hogar para ir a un reino completamente desconocido, lleno de personas que nunca había visto, prometido en matrimonio a alguien del cual no sabía nada. Los dos estaban pasando por una transición que sería dura, pero si ambos ponían de su parte, podría ser más rápida de lo que se imaginaban.

\- Yo también he conocido a muchas personas -Kyungsoo caminó un poco más, sabía que pronto llegarían al lago, podrían sentarse en la vieja banca de madera que su madre había mandado a hacer hace muchos años-. Todas ellas han tratado de impresionarme, han citado libros de poemas, libros de botánica, hemos hablado de política e incluso de otros temas más aburridos. Se han concentrado cada minuto en atender mis necesidades con tal de ser considerados _el mejor partido_.

\- No pareces alguien que disfrute mucho la atención -aquella observación lo hizo sonreír, en efecto, Chanyeol lo había sabido leer muy bien desde el inicio.

\- Para todas esas personas tan sólo represento un _trono_ , una vida de lujos y la seguridad de que, sus futuras generaciones, tendrán una vida honorable y cómoda.

Chanyeol soltó un suspiro, Kyungsoo desvió un poco el camino, puso un pie sobre la tierra húmeda, no estaba tan floja para ser lodo, pero ensuciaría el calzado de cualquiera sin lugar a dudas. Ni siquiera tuvo que voltear atrás para saber que Chanyeol lo seguía de cerca sin haberlo dudado ni un momento; esto lo hizo sonreír, aquello había sido una prueba que la mayoría de sus citas a ciegas no cumplían, las muchachas se detenían al ver que sus tacones se hundirían, los muchachos buscaban la entrada menos lodosa con una sonrisa forzada y, seguramente, deseando morir por haber traído sus mocasines favoritos.

La luna iluminaba grácil aquella noche, aun siendo tan tenue, podían observar unos pasos por delante el camino, cuando estuvieron frente a la banca, le hizo una seña caballerosa a Chanyeol indicándole que podía tomar asiento primero, el aludido se sentó sin mucha ceremonia sobre la madera gastada, luego lo siguió Kyungsoo; estuvieron viendo en silencio el lago que estaba tan oscuro como boca de lobo, no podían escuchar ningún sonido proveniente de él.

\- Me gusta este lugar -Chanyeol aspiró el aroma de la noche.

\- A mí me alegra que estés aquí.

\- Por supuesto -lo observó erguirse orgulloso nuevamente-. Soy una fuente de felicidad donde quiera que vaya.

Kyungsoo rio, y lo hizo sinceramente. Estaba feliz de poder empezar aquella travesía de buena manera, sin incomodidades y poniendo la comunicación ante todo. No le fue difícil darse cuenta que Chanyeol era diferente a todas las personas que había conocido antes.

***

La noticia del matrimonio se expandió por ambos reinos, aquello había traído un ambiente de festividad entre las personas que celebraban la unión. Como consecuencia Chanyeol ya no pudo pasar más desapercibido, durante un par de semanas Kyungsoo se dedicó a conocerlo más, a esas alturas ya sabía perfectamente que, cuando él quería algo, no había nada que le impidiera conseguirlo; así fuera por un ligero puchero y la mirada triste más brillante de todas.

\- Las campanas están sonando otra vez -dijo Chanyeol divertido-. ¿El gran sacerdote dejará de festejar la noticia algún día?

\- No lo sé -Kyungsoo se alzó de hombros, estaba revisando correspondencia para su padre, la mayoría saludos de su familia en lugares lejanos, otras cuantas invitaciones para las celebraciones de fin de año-. Tal vez cuando nazca nuestro primer hijo.

\- Eres muy divertido -escuchó a Chanyeol reír, estaba sentado junto al estante de libros que más le gustaban-. ¿No estás bromeando?

\- ¿Por qué bromearía con algo tan serio?

\- No hablemos de eso, me da un poco de ansiedad si lo pienso.

Kyungsoo le sonrió, ambos regresaron la atención a lo que hacían, pero dudaba mucho que pudieran concentrarse. El tema de los hijos era delicado, siempre lo era cuando se hablaba de que ambos monarcas eran varones. No debería presentar problema alguno, sin embargo, para personas sensibles a veces presentaba una fuente de inseguridad.

Escuchó las campanas del templo tintinear tranquilas, pero con tono festivo. Las preparaciones habían comenzado, dos meses para la primavera, dos meses y estarían casados.

***

\- Lo quiero -Chanyeol estaba de pie frente al templo con un gato blanco entre las manos-. Voy a llevarlo conmigo.

\- Es un gato callejero, su alteza -Minseok trataba de hacer que lo bajara de nuevo al suelo, pero el gato también parecía aferrarse a la cara ropa con las pequeñas garras.

\- No sé si Meokmul tenga un buen rato adaptándose a un gato -dijo Kyungsoo más preocupado por el caniche de su madre, que por el hecho de que Chanyeol no iba a soltar a ese gato hasta que lograra llevarlo a casa.

\- Apuesto a que Meokmul lo amará, tienes que creerme, en mi casa también teníamos perros y no se llevaban mal con los gatos.

Chanyeol hizo su típico puchero que le hacía arrugar la barbilla y sus ojitos se iluminaron con las lágrimas forzadas que ya tenía bien aprendidas. Kyungsoo sonrió, siguió subiendo las escaleras del templo, escuchó a su prometido decir algo más y luego los pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras de dos escalones sin problema.

\- Veremos lo mucho que quiere ir contigo ese gato -Chanyeol sonrió apretando más al felino entre sus brazos, sabía que aquello era casi una batalla más ganada.

El Gran Sacerdote los esperaba en la entrada del templo, los recibió con una sonrisa, reparó casi instantáneamente en el gato albino en los brazos de Chanyeol, el Gran Sacerdote lo halagó por siempre ser benevolente con los animales que vivían en situaciones de calle, le agradeció también por ir a visitar el orfanato en los días pasados.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, ¿no es lo primordial tener a nuestros niños contentos y bien comidos? Así podemos evitar que se vean en la necesidad de buscar otras formas de sustento, debemos preocuparnos por los que no tienen padres que los guíen por el buen camino.

\- Siempre tan sabio, su alteza -el Gran Sacerdote juntó las manos sobre su pecho-. Confiamos en que su preocupación por los necesitados nunca tendrá fin.

Kyungsoo sabía que Chanyeol era una persona noble, sabía que aquello le ayudaría a ser amado por el pueblo, pero jamás pensó que los rumores acerca de él fueran tan intensos en todo el reino; por supuesto, todos eran rumores buenos, decían que el príncipe era alguien caritativo y que siempre sonreía cuando paseaba por las calles.

Era más que obvio que su madre estaba encantada con la manera en la que Chanyeol estaba abriéndose paso en los corazones de la gente, después de todo, era lo que buscaban haciéndolo venir meses antes de la boda.

Su visita al templo aquella tarde era para hablar sobre la ceremonia, la boda se llevaría a cabo dentro de aquel lugar, solamente con la familia de ambas partes. Era un lugar que fácil podía albergar unas doscientas personas. Como cualquier otro santuario tenía colores marrones, blancos y dorados; hermosos vidríales por los que la luz del sol entraba tenue en forma de haces.

Chanyeol hizo una observación sobre el altar, algo sobre el color de la tela, en su opinión, debía de brillar un poco más. También ordenó a Minseok que tomara nota de todos los floreros y macetas que había en el templo, tenían que reemplazar las plantas por algo en tonos blancos. Chanyeol iba y venía con el gato entre los brazos, el felino se veía cómodo, parecía dormitar con los ojos cerrados mientras se acurrucaba cada vez más.

***

El _salón verde_ era la biblioteca, una habitación tan grande que ocupaba casi la mitad de un ala del palacio; en general, se podía decir que había libros en cada habitación, algunos de ellos duplicados. Kyungsoo y Chanyeol acababan de pasar la hora del té con la reina, sumidos en una conversación incómoda que Chanyeol supo manejar tan bien como siempre.

Su madre quería saber todo lo que pasaba entre ellos. Si salían a dar un paseo, quería saber si se habían tomado de las manos; si tenían una comida a solas, se preguntaba si había sido lo suficiente romántica. Kyungsoo pensaba que no habían tenido suficiente tiempo, aunque no estaban obligados a intimar tan pronto, había momentos en los que había querido hacer algo tan simple como entrelazar sus dedos con los de Chanyeol.

Suspiró aun pretendiendo que leía el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. En frente de él, Meokmul le ladraba a Byeol, el felino se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la vida en el palacio, sobre todo a los mimos de Chanyeol. Byeol estaba en el regazo de Chanyeol, estirándose de barriga tratando de tocar al caniche que le ladraba nerviosamente.

\- ¿Cuándo se van a llevar bien ustedes dos? -Chanyeol acarició a Meokmul, cosa que hizo que Byeol se pusiera un poco celoso y se levantara en cuatro patas para restregársele en el pecho-. Le prometí a la reina que se comportarían.

Byeol saltó de sus piernas, se estiró ya estando sobre el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta, salió de la biblioteca seguido de Meokmul que saltaba a su alrededor. Kyungsoo lo había estado mirando fijamente, fue en ese momento que Chanyeol alzó el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron.

\- Seguro que se llevan bien algún día -dijo Kyungsoo luego de aclararse la garganta, Chanyeol asintió con la cabeza.

\- Te ves cansado.

\- Ha sido una semana larga de audiencias con mi padre ocupado en otros asuntos -aceptó poniendo el libro sobre la mesa al lado del sofá, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sentía los hombros entumecidos, los ojos se le cerraban solos.

\- Debiste de haberme dicho que querías dormir.

\- La noche es para dormir y aún no llega -dijo sonriendo, todavía con los ojos cerrados-. ¿Está bien para nosotros aprovechar el tiempo juntos, cierto?

Un minuto después sintió como el sofá cedía a su lado, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Chanyeol sentado en el otro extremo, ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer, un sentimiento de expectación recorrió el cuerpo de Kyungsoo. Poco a poco estaban rompiendo barreras que no necesitarían más.

\- Recuéstate un momento, déjame que te ayude a relajarte un poco.

Hizo caso casi al instante, se acercó un poco más a Chanyeol y dejó caer su cabeza sobre las piernas en las que antes había estado Byeol acurrucado. Aquel era un lugar bastante cómodo para descansar, ahora comprendía mejor al felino.

Sintió los dedos de Chanyeol juguetear con su cabello, luego las yemas de los dedos acariciándole el cuero cabelludo. En otros tiempos, le habría sido difícil imaginarse en aquella situación. No podía negar que las caricias le provocaban un cosquilleo agradable por todo el cuerpo, pero también una sensación de alivio conforme se relajaba cada vez más.

\- ¿Se siente bien? -Preguntó Chanyeol y, lo único que Kyungsoo pudo atinar a hacer fue un sonido de afirmación con la garganta-. Cuando necesites que cuide de ti sólo tienes que pedirlo, me gustaría ayudarte… siempre.

\- Yo debería decirte lo mismo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sus miradas nuevamente se encontraron; los ojos de Chanyeol brillaban nerviosos, producto del caos controlado que acontecía dentro de su cabeza. Kyungsoo lo sabía, él mismo se sentía igual. Paseó la mirada por el rostro de Chanyeol, hasta posarse en sus labios, Kyungsoo relamió los suyos, la señal pareció llegar a Chanyeol porque su mirada se detuvo en los labios de Kyungsoo.

Las manos de Chanyeol detuvieron las caricias y Kyungsoo se levantó cambiando su posición, se inclinó hacia Chanyeol instintivamente, dejando que le rodeara con sus brazos la cintura. Ahora estaban tan cerca que podía sentir lo cálido que era Chanyeol contra su cuerpo. Se sentía un aura completamente diferente entre ellos, un ambiente que jamás habían experimentado antes, estaban en el momento justo y sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Creo que deberíamos besarnos -dijo Chanyeol, provocando una sonrisa tímida por parte de Kyungsoo-. ¿Qué tal si el día de la boda nos da pena hacerlo frente a los invitados?

\- ¿Es esa sólo una excusa? -Kyungsoo tenía muy pocas oportunidades de jugar con Chanyeol, así que no desperdiciaría una-. Pensé que el gran Park Chanyeol no necesitaba excusas para conseguir lo que quería, pensé que siempre lo obtenía sin importar qué.

Observó a Chanyeol sonrojarse, era tan fácil avergonzarlo y esa era la razón por la cual Kyungsoo no lo hacía seguido, no le gustaba la idea de que otras personas tuvieran una vista de esa parte de Chanyeol que le gustaba tanto.

\- Entonces… ¿puedo besarte?

\- No tienes que pedir permiso para algo como eso, Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo se volteó más hacia Chanyeol, flexionando una de sus piernas y sentándose sobre ella, alzó los brazos para ponerlos sobre los hombros de Chanyeol, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su nuca, sintiendo parte de su piel y de su suave cabello contra las yemas de sus dedos. Las manos de Chanyeol nuevamente se aferraron a su cintura, mientras sus labios se acercaban entre ellos. Definitivamente no era la mejor de las posiciones, pero ya estaban en ello. Kyungsoo sonrió antes de que los labios de Chanyeol tocaran los suyos por fin. El ligero apretón de labios se convirtió en cinco más, besos superficiales que se sentían como livianos malvaviscos rebotando uno contra el otro.

Kyungsoo se encontraba absorto en aquel ritual que habían comenzado, todos sus sentidos se sentían alerta, había todo tipo de pensamientos en su mente, pero el que más predominaba era el hecho de que no quería dejar ir a Chanyeol, era un sentimiento nuevo, casi primitivo. Ambos se detuvieron, se separaron por un momento, casi inmediatamente sus narices se rozaron tiernamente y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Chanyeol.

\- No pensé que besar a alguien me hiciera tan feliz -lo escuchó decir en voz baja, el aliento de Chanyeol combinándose con su propia respiración-. Tal vez es que eres tú.

Parecía algo muy loco que ambos estuvieran en la misma sintonía con tan sólo un mes de conocerse, aquel primer paseo por el jardín seguía llegando a su memoria, una noche donde ambos hablaron de su creciente preocupación de que lo suyo no funcionara, pero ahora ya parecía tan lejano. Se habían dado cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, que hacían una buena pareja, aquello no podía ser un error.

Kyungsoo volvió a acercarse, necesitado de atención, colocando sus labios entreabiertos frente a los de Chanyeol. Pedía por un beso menos inocente, podría ser demasiado, pero sintió la lengua de Chanyeol recorrerle los labios; lo siguiente que sabía es que se estaban dando un beso _de verdad_ , sus lenguas reconociéndose por primera vez, las manos de ambos inmóviles y con miedo a explorar en aquel momento. Sonrió cuando sintió los dientes de Chanyeol tomar entre ellos su labio para morderlo un poco.

Siguieron besándose por unos minutos más, descansando entre cada beso, uniendo sus frentes y narices, sintiéndose tan mareados que sólo podían soltar risitas tontas. Pensar que tenían toda una vida por delante para disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres le volvía loco, en el buen sentido de la expresión.

Quién diría que terminaría disfrutando tanto de aquello que había nacido como una obligación por cumplir.

***

\- Siéntate de una vez, Chanyeol -Kyungsoo se encontraba nervioso sentado en el bote, sosteniendo los remos que Chanyeol le había pedido que tomara mientras él, de pie en la superficie de madera, se tambaleaba.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de caer? -Por lo menos él parecía estarse divirtiendo.

\- No es recomendable nadar en el lago, todo mundo lo sabe.

Estaba arrepintiéndose de cumplirle un capricho más a Chanyeol, seguía siendo invierno y seguro el agua estaba helada, por lo menos era una suerte que, ninguna de las plagas que solía atacar al lago por esas fechas, estuviese presente ese año.

\- Es triste que no tengan el océano cerca aquí, podríamos pasar todo el día sobre la arena, con alguien abanicándonos mientras tomamos limonada.

\- Suena prometedor, deberíamos ir de vacaciones alguna vez a tu reino.

\- Mi mamá estaría tan contenta -vio a Chanyeol sonreír ampliamente-. Le caerás tan bien, eres justo el tipo de chico que siempre quiso para mí.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que sintiera ardor en las mejillas, bajó la vista y se aclaró la garganta. Desde aquella vez en la biblioteca las cosas parecían ir cada vez mejor entre ellos, parecía que habían roto una barrera importante, Chanyeol tenía una manera particular de comportarse cuando estaba a su alrededor; desde poner su brazo sobre los hombros de Kyungsoo, hasta tomarse de la mano tímidamente mientras caminaban casualmente por el palacio.

La reina estaba más que contenta de verlos cercanos, por ahora ya no hacía preguntas incómodas. Kyungsoo pareció volver al momento cuando Chanyeol se tambaleó al grado de caer sentado por inercia. El bote se inclinó y gotas de agua brincaron directo a su rostro. No fueron suficiente para empaparlo, pero definitivamente se sentían como agujas contra la piel.

\- ¡Está fría! -Dijo Kyungsoo tomando su pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarse el agua que lo había mojado.

\- Creo que nos están haciendo señas desde la orilla.

Era cierto, Minseok y las tres chicas acompañantes de Chanyeol parecían querer captar su atención. Seguramente su asistente estaba tan nervioso por verlos jugar así en medio del lago helado, eso provocó una sonrisa en Kyungsoo, jamás había hecho algo para preocupar a tal grado a Minseok y, el simple hecho, le parecía extraordinario.

\- Si no regresamos rápido le dará un infarto.

\- ¿Jamás hiciste una travesura?

\- No fui un niño inquieto, tampoco crecí con hermanos o primos, entonces solo me quedaba jugar por mí mismo en el jardín, supongo que no era tan divertido como para dar problemas.

\- Debiste de haber sido el niño más tierno del mundo.

\- No te lo voy a negar.

La risa de Chanyeol resonó como una bella melodía, se había acostumbrado a ese sonido tanto por esos días que no sabría qué hacer si, a la mañana siguiente, no podría escucharlo nunca más. Estar cerca de Chanyeol era como nunca dejar el verano; siempre se sentía cálido a su alrededor. El cuerpo de Chanyeol parecía secretar alguna sustancia, la cual se encontraba susceptible en el ambiente solamente para Kyungsoo. Aquella era una manera complicada de pensar, había una explicación mucho más sencilla para todo eso que le hacía sentir.

\- Sigues siendo adorable -Chanyeol le sonrió una última vez antes de voltear hacia el otro lado del lago-. ¿De quién es esa casa?

\- De nosotros -comenzó a explicar Kyungsoo-. Mi bisabuelo la construyó para que mi abuelo pudiese pasar tiempo a solas con mi abuela. Suena anticuado, pero cuando nos casemos probablemente pasemos unos meses ahí.

\- Una luna de miel acogedora -Kyungsoo hizo una mueca de desacuerdo-. ¿Crees que debemos esperar hasta que nos casemos? Quiero conocerla.

\- Si mi mamá te escucha decir que quieres conocerla antes de tiempo le dará un infarto.

\- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? -Chanyeol tenía un tono retador en su voz, sabía que aquel sería el inicio de una batalla más-. Ni siquiera digo que tenemos que pasar la noche ahí, suena bien tan sólo pasar el día y la tarde.

\- El día y la tarde suena a un desperdicio hasta para mí -Kyungsoo regresó a ver a la gran casa que se alzaba del otro lado del lago, vacía la mayor parte del tiempo-. Iremos todo un fin de semana, ¿qué te parece?

\- Fantástico -dijo Chanyeol con los ojos iluminados por la emoción-. Podríamos incluso olvidarnos un poco de que somos príncipes, ¿qué te parece?

\- He ido algunas veces para descansar -Kyungsoo alzó la vista al cielo, el día nublado se estaba convirtiendo en uno soleado de pronto, los rayos de sol parecían quemar de una manera diferente aquel invierno-. Pocas veces me he encontrado logrando olvidar de dónde vengo, la vista es… un poco desalentadora.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Chanyeol parecía un poco decepcionado de un momento a otro-. Parece un lugar acogedor.

\- Lo verás cuando te asomes de la habitación principal, o incluso cuando te quieras sentar en los sillones de la entrada para tomar limonada.

\- No puede ser tan malo.

\- Es desconcertante.

Ambos siguieron con la mirada fija en aquella casa de descanso en la colina de enfrente. Cuando las nubes despejaron al sol, Chanyeol tomó los remos de nuevo y comenzó a remar hacia la orilla donde Minseok y sus acompañantes esperaban, ahora más tranquilos.

Era casi fin de semana, tenía que decirle a su madre que irían a la casa de descanso, esperando que no encontrara mucho inconveniente en ello. Dudaba que a su madre le importara mucho de todas maneras.

***

\- Prométanme que se portarán bien -la reina estaba despidiéndolos-. No quiero rumores extraños corriendo por ahí antes de la boda.

\- Mamá… -Kyungsoo rodó los ojos-. No tienes que recordarnos nada, somos adultos.

\- Oh, Dios -ella se llevó su pañuelo a los ojos, pretendiendo llorar-. Son tan jóvenes e inocentes todavía.

Bueno, eso sí que era verdad, Kyungsoo todavía se sentía bastante joven con veinticuatro años; principal razón por la que veía precipitado comprometerse. Otra cosa cierta, era que las personas solían casarse a temprana edad, no era lo común esperar tanto para hacerlo.

Cuando el carruaje partió, Chanyeol seguía diciéndole adiós a la reina con bastante energía. Una vez adentrados en el camino y, después de que las grandes puertas se cerraran detrás de ellos, ambos parecieron respirar aliviados. El traqueteó del transporte hacía que le doliera el cuerpo, aunque el hecho de estar fuera del palacio era una buena sensación.

En el pasado había ido a pasar días ahí con sus padres, escasos fines de semana en donde encendían una fogata y asaban pescado que obtenían de los criaderos. Atesoraba esos recuerdos con mucho cariño, eran importantes porque su padre se tomaba un momento de todas sus responsabilidades.

\- ¿No era mejor ir por el lago? -Chanyeol recargaba su barbilla sobre su palma, estaba viendo fijamente hacia afuera, el carruaje se adentraba poco a poco entre los árboles, las sombras que proyectaba el sol por las copas de los mismos eran manchones fugases sobre la piel dorada del príncipe.

\- Minseok se pondría muy nervioso si lo hiciéramos -respondió con una sonrisa-. No le dijo a mi madre que te pusiste a tambalear el bote el otro día.

\- No lo iba a volver a hacer -lo vio fruncir un poco los labios.

\- Podemos regresar en bote si lo deseas.

\- Me encantaría -dijo con la sonrisa volviendo a renacer en sus labios, sabía cómo contentarlo de inmediato; a Kyungsoo no le costaba nada decir lo que él estaba esperando escuchar, una parte de él quería ser la fuente de su alegría todos los días.

Para ir por tierra a la casa de descanso tenían que rodear el lago, los caballos no eran tan rápidos, el carruaje a veces se hundía en el lodo o brincaba peligrosamente piedras y raíces por el camino. Era un camino de una hora si las condiciones eran las adecuadas, cruzar el lago en bote tomaba menos de treinta minutos si dos personas remaban con fuerza.

Ese día habían tardado poco más de una hora en llegar, ambos bajaron del carruaje. Su equipaje para el fin de semana estaba siendo manipulado por los jardineros que iban a echar un vistazo a las plantas del patio trasero todas las semanas, unos minutos después de que Kyungsoo diera todas las indicaciones se quedaron solos en la cima de aquella colina.

La casa era mucho más grande de lo que se veía desde el palacio, tenía cerca de seis habitaciones y dos salas comunes. Se acercó a Chanyeol que observaba el panorama con los brazos cruzados, tratando de evitar que el viento frío entrara en su abrigo.

\- Ya sé a qué te referías con que es imposible olvidarse que eres de la realeza -Chanyeol suspiró después de la afirmación, con la vista fija en aquello que parecía haber arruinado un poco la emoción de haber llegado hasta ahí.

Kyungsoo también observó desde la cima, el palacio se extendía ante ellos en todo su esplendor, hectáreas y hectáreas de muros, torres y balcones. Cuando estaba ahí se daba cuenta de lo que significaba ser parte de _su familia_. Había tenido la suerte de haber nacido entre todos aquellos lujos, recibiendo una buena educación, manteniéndose fresco en verano y comiendo cálidamente en invierno.

\- ¿Decepcionante?

\- Creo que pudieron haber construido en otro lugar -aceptó regresando la vista hacia Kyungsoo-. Aunque la idea de tener una casa de descanso es genial.

\- ¿Ustedes no tienen algo así en su reino?

\- No es que no lo tengamos -parecía estar pensando un poco la manera de explicar lo que quería decir-. Nuestro castillo está construido cerca del mar, mi habitación siempre estaba llena de brisa salada y de la luz del sol. Jamás se sintió como una cárcel, siempre fue una casa de descanso.

\- Debe ser genial tener el océano a tu alcance, definitivamente debería ir si tengo la oportunidad.

\- No te sientas presionado, sé lo difícil que es para un príncipe heredero dejar su hogar.

\- Me será más complicado dejar el reino cuando sea rey, deberíamos aprovechar mientras mi padre todavía está sano, ¿no crees?

Chanyeol sonrió, se acercó un poco más a Kyungsoo y entrelazó su mano con la suya. El invierno estaba llegando a su fin por fin, unas semanas más… y la idea de la boda comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, aunque emocionado.

Entraron a la casa cuando Minseok les dijo que el té estaba listo, Chanyeol le dijo que deberían de jugar algo para pasar la tarde. Se adentraron en la casa de descanso y, por primera vez estando ahí, Kyungsoo fue capaz de olvidar que enfrente de ellos estaba el palacio. Se concentró sólo en el sonido de la voz de Chanyeol.

El sábado por la noche decidieron mirar al cielo acostados sobre una manta. A su lado estaba la fogata que Kyungsoo había encendido con ayuda del cocinero. Habían visitado los criaderos de peces e incluso pescado los que se iban a comer. Después de asar algunos y, haberlos comido antes de que se enfriaran, estaban tumbados sobre el pasto contemplando el cielo estrellado. Kyungsoo tenía la cabeza sobre el brazo extendido de Chanyeol.

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre estrellas? -Kyungsoo contestó negativamente-. A mí me gustaría saber.

\- Le puedo decir a Minseok que consiga un maestro.

\- No tienes que tomar tan en serio todo lo que digo -Chanyeol se puso de lado y le abrazó con el brazo libre, hundió su frente entre su cabello.

\- Si puedes tenerlo, lo conseguiré por ti.

El corazón de Kyungsoo latía fuerte, su mente estaba en blanco, sentía a Chanyeol abrazarlo cada vez con más fuerza, se dejó acercar todo lo que les fue posible. Se aclaró la garganta antes de voltearse para corresponder el abrazo. Dejó que su frente reposara en el pecho ajeno, aspiró el olor de la ropa de Chanyeol, combinado con el olor a madera ardiendo y pasto húmedo. Cerró los ojos acurrucándose entre los brazos de su futuro esposo, recibió tres besos tiernos sobre su frente y un apretón más fuerte que lo hizo soltar una carcajada.

La calidez del cuerpo de Chanyeol contra el suyo se había convertido en su manera favorita de contrarrestar el frío del invierno.

***

\- ¡Despierta, despierta! -Kyungsoo abrió los ojos, Chanyeol lo hacía saltar hundiendo sus manos y rodillas conforme avanzaba sobre la cama-. Vine corriendo de mi habitación, es una emergencia.

\- ¿Qué es una emergencia? -Se sentó sobre el colchón, todavía somnoliento.

\- Mis padres -dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas, mirando a Kyungsoo fijamente-. La caravana de mis padres está cerca de la ciudad, estarán aquí para medio día.

\- Falta una semana para la boda -Chanyeol se alzó de hombros, Kyungsoo se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque a mitad del camino sus labios se dirigieron a los de Chanyeol, fue un beso rápido que el otro no vio venir-. Gracias por despertarme.

Kyungsoo salió de la cama estirándose, bostezó y se pasó las manos por la cara, apenas y podía abrir los ojos, la noche anterior había estado revisando algunas cosas hasta tarde. Regresó la vista a Chanyeol, quien ya estaba acostado y le vio intensiones de arroparse para seguir durmiendo. Sus miradas se encontraron, Chanyeol le sonrió casi al instante.

\- No me quedaré dormido, cuando entres al baño me iré -le aseguró todavía extendiendo los brazos sobre la cama-, yo también tengo que arreglarme.

La caravana era el triple de grande que la que había acompañado a Chanyeol y eso que los comerciantes, que se habían unido en algún punto, se quedaron en el centro de la ciudad. Kyungsoo se aclaró la garganta por tercera vez en cinco minutos, Chanyeol a su lado estaba tan tranquilo que eso lo ponía un poco más nervioso.

\- No te preocupes, te he dicho que le caerás perfecto a mi madre.

\- Tu madre es la reina Park -dijo dándose cuenta que Chanyeol, en efecto, no era cualquier persona, sino el príncipe menor de una dinastía ligeramente más antigua que la suya misma.

\- Cuando se trata de sus hijos, ella es sólo una madre.

Las puertas del palacio estaban abiertas, el primer carruaje llegó lento; ese se veía lleno de equipaje, el segundo traía cajas. Chanyeol dijo algo sobre que su madre nunca ocupaba carromatos, porque le parecían feos, pero usar carruajes incluso para su equipaje y comida no parecía práctico. Chanyeol le dio unos cuantos consejos sobre como tratar a sus padres mientras esperaban que todos los carruajes se detuvieran frente a ellos.

Aun con todos los consejos se sintió como un robot cuando se acercó al cuarto carruaje que había estacionado. Los asistentes del rey Park abrieron la puerta, del carruaje bajó una mujer que se veía más joven de lo que había imaginado. Chanyeol se fundió en un abrazo con ella, el rey Park bajó y sus miradas se encontraron al instante. Kyungsoo tragó saliva, pero en su garganta no se formó palabra alguna.

\- Debes de ser Kyungsoo -el rey Park de tendió la mano-. Es un gusto conocerte, joven Doh.

\- El gusto es mío, su Majestad.

\- Oh, querido -la madre de Chanyeol básicamente robó la mano de Kyungsoo del rey para apretarla entre las suyas-. Aquí está por fin mi afortunado yerno -La vio regresar la vista hacia la entrada del palacio, sonrió y entonces comenzó a caminar-. Primero olvida las formalidades, puedes llamarnos madre y padre, si te parece bien. Ahora vamos a saludar a tus padres que no los veo desde hace veinte años.

Kyungsoo la escoltó todo el camino a sus padres, no soltó su brazo hasta que su madre le dijo que las damas de compañía le enseñarían las habitaciones. Se despidió de ellos diciendo que los veía en la cena. Kyungsoo agradeció que la reina Park fuese alguien tan energética, se veía como una reina muy relajada.

Al tercer día de estadía recorrieron el jardín después del almuerzo, el palacio echaba de menos la presencia de los dos reyes, quienes habían salido desde temprano a cazar al bosque. Eran solamente los príncipes y sus madres, hermosas mujeres parlanchinas que disfrutaban de más un poco de cotilleo.

En algún punto de la tarde Chanyeol se alejó para juguetear con Meokmul, la reina Doh también se unió a ellos, podía escucharla desde donde estaban sentados, hablaban de que el caniche por fin parecía un poco más dispuesto a pasar el rato con Byeol.

\- Me siento aliviada de saber que mi hijo se casará con alguien como tú, Kyungsoo -regresó la vista a la reina Park, que ahora miraba algo melancólica a Chanyeol que cargaba a Meokmul entre los brazos.

\- Estoy encantado de hacerlo, sé que sonará precipitado, pero su hijo me gusta mucho… han sido unos meses muy divertidos a su lado.

\- Es imposible no caer bajo el encanto de Chanyeol -la vio sonreír-. Puedo decir que le gustas también con tan sólo verlo a los ojos, Chanyeol es alguien muy transparente. Ya que es alto y tiene esos ojos que a veces parecen estar enojados, la gente suele malinterpretarlo un poco. La realidad es que es alguien sensible, hasta inocente… me preocupaba siempre que las personas tomaran ventaja de que es tan amable.

\- Pude darme cuenta de eso desde que hablamos por primera vez.

\- Y dime, ¿cómo te sientes? -Kyungsoo se concentró de nuevo en sus manos, ambas estaban sobre su regazo, quietas-. En tres días serás un hombre casado, ¿tienes muchas expectativas de tu luna de miel?

Las palabras de la reina Park le hicieron sonrojar, la escuchó reír y decirle que no había nada de lo que estar avergonzado, le dijo también que no estuviera tan nervioso. Kyungsoo se estaba acostumbrando a que su día a día se volviera un poco más ruidoso que de costumbre.

Chanyeol y su madre regresaron para volver a sentarse en sus banquitos que habían puesto sobre el pasto aquel día soleado. Todavía podía sentir el fresco que el invierno dejó atrás, pero había algo en el ambiente que definitivamente les gritaba que ya era primavera.

Tres días más, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, despertaría el día de su boda; el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, miró al cielo entrecerrando sus ojos para que el sol no lo molestara, deseó que a partir de ese momento el tiempo pasara más lento, quería que su vida fuese lenta y llena de los diferentes colores de Chanyeol.

***

\- Su alteza, si sigue mordiéndose los labios así tendremos que cubrirlo con una bufanda en primavera -Minseok terminó de arreglarle la corbata del traje, no estaba seguro de si el blanco le sentaba bien, cuando volvió a verse al espejo sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, su asistente personal tenía razón, tenía que parar de estar tan nervioso.

No había razón por la cual estar nervioso… solamente era el día de su boda, el más importante en sus veinticuatro años de vida. Se preguntó cómo estaba Chanyeol en aquellos momentos, seguramente molesto porque no lo dejarán comer nada hasta después de la ceremonia, ¿qué tal si se manchaba de chocolate o algún otro dulce?

Minseok le dijo que era hora de irse, tenían que salir en carruajes diferentes para llegar al templo, se decidió que Kyungsoo fuese el primero que partiera. Minseok abrió la puerta para él, los guardias estaban en posición de descanso, luego se movieron para escoltarlo a la puerta principal del palacio como siempre hacían.

\- El rey y la reina deben de estar recibiendo a los invitados en el Gran Templo, en cuanto lleguemos iremos a la capilla interior, el príncipe Chanyeol llegará unos minutos después de usted.

\- No entiendo por qué debemos ir en carruajes distintos si de todas formas nos veremos antes de la ceremonia.

\- Una simple tradición, mantengamos la expectativa entre ustedes, su alteza.

¿Expectativa? Lo cierto era que Chanyeol se vería muy bien de blanco, de eso no tenía duda, él se veía bien incluso en su ropa para dormir. El camino a la ciudad se le hizo tan largo que incluso llegó a pensar que correr al templo sería una mejor opción. En cuanto el carruaje cruzó el puente vio personas que lo saludaban desde las puertas de sus casas, vio otras en los balcones deseándole felicidad, flores inundaron las calles de la capital del reino; era una lástima que las ruedas de los carruajes fueran a pisar algunas de ellas.

\- Parecen tan felices -dijo mientras seguía saludando a través de la ventana del vehículo.

\- Están felices por ustedes, su alteza. Una boda en la familia real siempre trae esperanza, sobre todo porque el príncipe Chanyeol ha sabido ganarse a la gente del reino.

Sí, Minseok tenía razón, era una unión que traía felicidad y esperanza a todo el reino, lamentó que no todas las personas de la ciudad pudieran ser testigos de la ceremonia, pero agradeció cada uno de sus deseos conforme se acercaban al templo.

\- ¡Por fin estoy aquí! -Kyungsoo regresó la vista a la puerta de la capilla interior, Chanyeol había llegado.

\- ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? -Observó el gran ramo de flores que tenía abrazado a su cuerpo.

\- Antes de entrar al templo vi a los chicos del orfanato, hice que el carruaje se detuviera un momento, me dieron esto -puso las flores sobre una mesa-, ¿no es hermoso?

\- Lo es, fue un lindo detalle.

La mirada de ambos se encontró por primera vez en el día, Chanyeol se veía muy guapo en aquel traje blanco ligeramente diferente al de Kyungsoo. Una sonrisa les nació en los labios, estaban tan cercanos a comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida y, de un momento a otro, el nerviosismo que tenía desapareció como si jamás hubiese estado ahí.

\- Te ves tan bien hoy que creo olvidé todo el protocolo de la ceremonia -el comentario de Chanyeol lo hizo reír, Kyungsoo podría decir lo mismo.

\- Al final el resultado será el mismo, no importa que el protocolo incluya un pequeño error.

\- Sólo tenemos que decir que aceptamos, ¿cierto? -Kyungsoo asintió-. Porque ambos deseamos esto.

\- ¿Estás arrepintiéndote?

\- Claro que no, sólo estoy asegurándome que estemos en esto juntos.

\- Hoy y siempre.

Kyungsoo se acercó a Chanyeol, sus manos se buscaron como imanes, sintió las palmas de Chanyeol frías, sonrió al darse cuenta que no era el único que había estado nervioso.

El Gran Templo estaba callado, las flores blancas en los floreros color bronce brillaban, el aroma de las velas neutralizaba un poco el de las flores. Todos los asistentes a la ceremonia parecían estar conteniendo la respiración cuando ambos entraron, sus pasos quedaban silenciados por la alfombra dorada en el suelo. Chanyeol apretó su mano entre la suya, caminaron con la vista fija en el altar donde el Gran Sacerdote les esperaba.

Kyungsoo logró ver de reojo a su madre, quien estaba llorando de verdad. Se le hizo tierno que después de haberle insistido tanto en que se casara, ahora estuviera derramando lágrimas por ello. Supuso que eran de felicidad, pero debería de estar sonriendo tanto como la madre de Chanyeol en ese momento.

Todos tomaron asiento cuando el Gran Sacerdote comenzó a hablar, Chanyeol seguía sosteniendo su mano, como si fuese el ancla que le permitía quedarse quieto en ese momento. Kyungsoo realmente no escuchó el sermón del hombre frente a ellos, debería estar interesado en lo que hablaba, en lo mucho que significaba contraer matrimonio.

¿Seguía recordando sus votos? Los repasó en su cabeza, mirando fijamente el lazo sobre el altar que sería la bendición del templo para su unión. Era un lazo sencillo, hecho de una aleación de metales y piedras preciosas, era el mismo que habían usado sus padres.

\- Príncipe Park Chanyeol, ¿aceptas al príncipe Doh Kyungsoo como tu esposo? -Las palabras del Gran Sacerdote hicieron que se le secara la boca.

\- Acepto -dijo Chanyeol dejando ver aquellos hoyuelos juguetones en sus mejillas-. Lo acepto como mi esposo y ofrezco todo mi ser a él, hoy y siempre -sus ojos se encontraron en medio de todo aquel ritual y ahora Chanyeol le hablaba directamente a Kyungsoo-. Cada parte de mí tratará de comprenderte siempre, estaré a tu lado cada que me necesites, compartiremos felicidad, tristeza y angustias como uno solo.

\- Príncipe Doh Kyungsoo, ¿aceptas al príncipe Park Chanyeol como tu esposo?

\- Acepto -respondió en un suspiro, sintiendo las palabras ligeras al salir de sus labios-. Lo acepto como mi esposo y ofrezco todo mi ser a él, hoy y siempre. Cada parte de mí te respetará, te valorará y te agradecerá cada día. Compartiremos felicidad, tristeza y angustias como uno solo.

\- Ahora pueden hacer el intercambio de alianzas.

Chanyeol fue el primero en sostener el anillo entre sus dedos, Kyungsoo alzó la mano para que pudiese deslizarlo en el dedo correcto. El peso sentimental de ese aro de metal era tanto, que se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, luego tomó el anillo de Chanyeol para colocarlo en su dedo.

\- Ahora son esposos ante Dios y la mirada de los hombres, nada podrá romper este lazo sagrado, para terminar la ceremonia les colocaré el lazo que representará la bendición a su unión.

Sostuvieron sus manos fuertemente mientras el Gran Sacerdote les pasaba el lazo por encima de la cabeza y lo dejaba descansar sobre los hombros. Ambos se acercaron instintivamente, Kyungsoo cerró los ojos esperando a sentir el suave toque de los labios de Chanyeol contra los suyos. En cuanto el corto beso terminó, los asistentes a la ceremonia comenzaron a aplaudir.

Ambos le dieron la espalda al altar para enfrentar a sus familias, la mano de Chanyeol todavía entre la suya, el momento había llegado y había pasado, ahora estaban casados. Si Kyungsoo miraba atrás, ya no recordaba los días inciertos en donde le abrumaba tener que pensar en casarse, ahora todo estaba lleno de los meses tan diversos que pasó junto a Chanyeol antes de llegar a ese día.

A partir de ese momento iniciaban formalmente una vida juntos. Hoy y siempre, se pertenecían el uno al otro.


End file.
